Nuns and Witches
by Dalorian Riften
Summary: During the time of night, young, sexy, and powerful witches have rained down upon a school of nuns to satisfy their needs once and for all. FUTANARI.


**Sinful Touch**

Breeze past through the cities walls as the leaves were picked up by the wind. The damp streets of the town were beginning to dry, and cold air broke through the night sky. It's better to say that despite the harsh settings, no one was bother by it. The people of the town either laid out on their beds, resting for tomorrow or walked through the midnight streets working for better pay at work. Standing in the middle of the community was a great, sacred, monastery with building meant as dorms, surrounding it. This was Vale's most known location if one were to visit.

Most men and women journey here to follow the teachings of the Lord and thus required to live here. From an outsiders perspective, it was an academy meant to deliver a lesson to those who are willing to follow. Pastor Ozpin and Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch were the one's in charge and made proper adjustments as the school took in young students.

One was that boy and girl were to be separated at all time so that they may resist the sinful temptation of the opposite sex. Don't misunderstand for they are acutely aware of them being teens. However, that will not do under the watchful eye of their lord and savior. Another was the 9 p.m curfew given to all in dorms so that they may not wander into the night at such late hours of the day. None the less, this night like any other was brimming with the sound of teens chatting among themselves and preparing for bed as the both pastor and headmistress confine themselves within the office.

"Have you've gone over review over the next batch of students, Father Ozpin?" Glynda's eyes were fixated on the various pages as she read through passages of the Bible. Squinting her eyes to adjust to a new pair of glasses for her poor sight, she momentarily views Ozpin as he looked out the window to the garden below.

"Yes sister Goodwitch, It seems this year we'll have over a dozen join this year… along with some deviants as well." Ozpin witness Glynda's reaction with slight amusement. As a school of the church, there were those with trouble lives who seek to redeem themselves. However, some of those labeled deviants have trouble getting out of the habit rather late. Glynda sighs before rubbing her head in frustration.

"Please tell me it's not another boy?"

"Actually, this one is a female who had the misfortune of getting into nasty fights," said Ozpin. He walked back to his desk and pulled a single paper from the nearby draw. He handed it to Goodwitch. "You should probably read this file of hers."

Taking the paper. Glynda scanned the parchment with record speed. "It said she's had fights on a daily basis and even was seen working alongside a… cult! Father Ozpin, you can't seriously be thinking…"

"Yes, Glynda. We are taking her in, and there won't be any arguing against it. Have you forgotten that we have a duty to help those in need?" Ozpin waited for a response but was given only silence. "Good. Now rest up for tomorrow and be prepared to give the speech to our newest members okay?"

~0~o~0~

"Yang! Have you seen my cross necklace anywhere?" The small yet childish voice woke her up before the alarm clock. Getting up while forcing her body to shake off whatever laziness was keeping her down, Yang eyed her younger sister.

"You left it in the mess hall yesterday while Blake and Weiss were arguing who would get the last tuna." Arching her back, she quickly saw Ruby dash out the halls. Laughing to herself, Yang went to the bathroom and switch to her daily attire as per the requirements for attending this school. It consists of the usual Nun clothing minus the top meant to cover her head. All females wore this style until graduation. After having to put up the dress, she left and remove herself from the dorm room into the Halls of Beacon Academy.

"Goodmorning sister Yang, I take it you were done with last night's assignment?" asked a voice from behind her.

Yang turned to see Velvet alongside Coco walking side by side. They are known throughout the female portion of the school as a 'single unit' considering one is never seen without the other. Shaking Velvet's hand Yang grinned. "You betcha, I even manage to finish Oobleck homework despite his tendencies to talk our ears off."

They'd laugh had it not been the bell to signal something important was about to take place. Nodding their heads, the trio journey forth to the assembly hall located in the west wing of the compound before catching the sight of the female population standing against one another.

On stage was their headmistress with a group for three girls standing behind her. One was dark skin with crimson eyes, wearing a least then concealing outfit. The other was a tall, black hair women with gold eyes staring back at the crowd. The last was a short girl with two different color hair. Both eyes were a different color as well as her color scheme matching ice cream.

Glynda walks to the front of the stage, silencing the crowd of chatter students. "As you all know, We were in due for a batch of new students in the academy. I present to you the new students who'll be walking the halls alongside you till graduation. It is for the best of interest that you treat them with the full respect they deserve."

After the announcement, She took off from the stage and dismiss the gatherers to their respective quarters. The three new students followed the headmistress except the small girl who stopped momentarily to take a look back at the crowds of girls leaving the assembly hall. Neo's eyes wander the different women coming and going until her eyes set themselves upon Yang, who was currently in the midst of a conversation with two others. Neo saw her, tracing the outline of her body despite the Nun outfit concealing a majority of it, and slowly lick her lips with hunger.

Despite the announcement, Yang was busy walking back with Coco and Velvet into the mess hall. Her mind was now focused on finding Ruby and the rest o her friends. Velvet suddenly spoke up. "So what do you guys think of the new students. You think they're deviants like the one's before?"

"Didn't you hear what Goodwitch said earlier? We are to treat them properly so don't think badly of them even if they are. We're here to give them a chance alright?" Coco turned and grab Velvet's hand before moving to a nearby table. "Remember to try and be nice to them okay?"

Shaking her head before smiling at the antics between the two, Yang saw Ruby alongside Blake, Weiss, Nora and Pyhrra. Walking over and sitting down, she heard the conversation between Weiss and Blake unfold. "I told you that the tuna was meant for me, Weiss!" shouted Blake.

"And I said that just because you're a cat doesn't mean you get free dibs on Tuna. You should have better control over your animal instincts." Weiss moved her glare from Blake back to her tray of food and began eating away, all while ignoring the complaining cat seated in front of her. Nora and Ruby were busy laughing at the silly discussion while Pyhrra tried her best to calm both parties and make peace with one another.

~0~o~0~

It was night now. After having gone through a whole day of spending the day tortured by school work, listening to Oobleck talking, and avoiding any mishaps with Goodwitch, Yang was officially done for today. She stood near the garden in the courtyard overseeing the various forms of flowers. Deep in thought she wondered how eventful her life was. When first attending this school, she was deemed a deviant, someone with an ill past who'll cause trouble for others. That's what those are called around here, and she was no exception.

During her earlier years, she had to provide for both Ruby and herself as they were orphans at such a young age. Their father was a wrecked and their mother, half-mother, died long ago. Yang's biological mother never bother to see her, and Qrow was never around enough. It was then that she took on a dangerous life involving clubs and gangs, especially Juniors. She acted as a higher henchman and bouncer for when things got dicey within the club, enforcing swift beat downs on poor fools who thought they could cope a feel on a girl.

She got paid far more than others, considering Junior was fair when it came to her work and was even offer a permanent place among his crew. Yang smirked as she remembered rejecting his offer and told him that she'd rather remain as she is for now. After having secure enough funds to get Ruby and her a place to stay the yellow hair, beauty ran into Blake, who told her about Beacon. A place that would offer her a home, excellent education, and maybe a chance at something better.

While deep in thought she failed to notice the shadow of a figure behind her. The figure tapped her shoulder causing Yang to instantly shot up before falling on her rear end. "Ouch, that really hurts." As Yang looked up to see who disturb her, she saw a short girl with multi-color hair – the new student. Just then did the girl reached her hand up, offering Yang helped. Taking her hand, Yang had gotten a good look at her up close. She was fashioned in the same outfit as her although she was on a much smaller scale.

"Umm… Hi there?" Yang waved at her. "The names Yang and you're would be?"

The short girl merely smiled before putting her hands in her pocket and pulling out a pen and paper. Scribbling down a few letters, she held it in front of Yang's face.

"Neo. Well welcome Neo, how was your first day here." Asked Yang.

The quiet girl made no noise except for the sound of her hand scribbling something else on the parchment. She gave it to Yang.

" _It has been wonderful at the moment. I'm more interested in why you're here."_

"I'm watching the garden before heading off to bed which reminds me, shouldn't you be heading off too? If Goodwitch catches you, then you'll be in big trouble." Her voice held a slight bit of fear as she remembered the spanking she was giving by Goodwitch with her crop. Those on the outside whisper of her being a secret dominatrix. Before she could say anything else, Yang notice the small patch of flowers ruins around her feet as she moved forward a bit. Realization hit her as her earlier accident caused this.

Neo caught wind of this, and an idea sprouted in her noggin, an idea that could earn her a villainous reward a the end. Bending downward, she places both her hands over a patch of flowers in ruin and soon each individual plant came back to live, as though it was never harmed.

Yang's eyes widen in shock as what she just witness. Was she under an illusion of some grand mastermind? In front of her was a girl who just… healed a couple of flowers. Taking a step back she muttered "B-but h-how? You just… Oh god." Before the shock got to her, Neo placed a parchment that read…

" _Don't tell anyone but I guess you can say that I've been blessed. If you want, I'd be willing to show you more… in my room of course."_

Yang was astonished by this discovery. She wasn't much of a believer although she prayed every day and follows the teachings of the church but here in the flesh, was an individual bless by her lord and savior. Deciding that she wanted to see more, Yang accepted her offer then and there. "Sure, I don't mind."

Neo gave a sweet innocent smile and wrote down the location of her room before giving it to the nun-in-training, telling her to meet at midnight. As she watched the blonde girl walk away with an excited look on her face, she tilted her head to the side, staring at the rejuvenated plants. Her sweet smile turned sinister and with a snap of her fingers, the flowers wilted and crumble into dust. After all, she was a sinner at heart for being a wicked witch.

~0~o~0~

The time was 1 a.m in the night. The clock slowly ticking away as both male and females rested in the comforts of their beds. All except one…

"She said this is her room," said Yang as she stood in front of one of the spare rooms near the empty corners of the dormitory. She had on short-shorts with an orange tang top, roughly squeezing against her breast which some might consider uncomfortable. This area wasn't used because there weren't enough students to occupy this section. Knocking, she awaited Neo's signal to come in. The door opened up with the dim candle being the only source of light with the dark room. Yang came walking in and what she saw made her stop mid-step.

In front of her was Neo, smiling ith her legs cross, wearing lingerie. Her pink stockings had straps that connected to her panty with a matching bra. Both her eyes were bright pink, and they look as though it was glowing.

"Woah, that's an impressive set of sleepwear… I guess" Yang spoke with embarrassment and slight nervous after seeing a nun-in-training wear such evocative clothing. Neo patted a spot on her bed with vigor as Yang took in her surroundings of the room. After she had rested against the soft cushion, Neo pulled out a phone from the side and typed down a few words.

" _So now that we're all alone, what would you like to know?"_

"If you are blessed as you say, where you born with such an ability or was it given to you?" asked Yang.

" _Born into it some may say, I can even perform magic."_

"W-what… really?! Can you show me?" Yang was excited. Even though she's had her fun here at the academy, things were quite dull at times and considering her background, there were moments she wished for the same level of intensity when she worked for Junior.

" _Sure. Just sit still and let me work some magic for you."_ Neo half-lidded eyes held signs of mischievous intent and lust, but Yang did not see it. Placing her delicate fingers over Yang's soft tummy, the girl put a curse on her body. As long as she was in the same area as her, Yang would feel hot and bother and seek her out for release. The warm glow of purple light emitted from the area she touched, and Yang felt a soft shutter course through her body.

"H-hey what are you doing?" asked Yang. She felt so relax that she couldn't control her body. Any command to move was meant with a wave of euphoria running through her skin.

As the blonde shiver and whimper from what she was feeling, Neo decided that playing this foolish façade was over. Having to play the sweet innocent girl blessed with miraculous gifts from God was getting tiresome over the centuries. If it weren't for her loyalty to Cinder, she'd screw every virgin in this place and more. Running her fingers from Yang's stomach, she maneuver them up towards her breasts, making the girl squirm more.

"S-stop Neo… t-this is wrong. We're meant to…" Yang's speech was cut off as a pair of soft lips pressed firmly against her own. Her eyes widen before a wave of pleasure caused her hips to buck up. The pink lips fit themselves nicely against hers, parting her mouth open and letting in a wet pink tongue. The sound of tongue swapping as Neo forced Yang to drink her saliva echo through the room. The wicked little witch pressed herself further into the nun-in-training, forcing her to lay on the bed while the smaller girl position herself in between her thighs.

Quickly running out of air, Neo removed herself while also leaving a long trail of saliva connecting her mouths to the nun. Yang panted like a dog in heat, her body was o fire as though she stepped through molten lava. Her lips faltered as she stared into the eyes of her violator. Just how could this have happened to her? Most importantly, she was a nun, one meant uphold her lord's principles. And yet she's ravage under a house of God.

"What did… you.. do… to me?" asked Yang. Each word took a breath of air from her lungs as the moisten patch on her panties darken little by little. The blonde's arms laid over her head, useless from her perverted sate.

Neo decided to indulge in her new found slave. First the first time since coming here, she spoke. "I placed a charm, well more like a curse, on your body. You'll be put into a state of pure bliss by which you'll come to me to fulfill you needs~."

Yang tried to get up, but her body wouldn't listen. The pleasure was too much for her and the burning sensation running down her loins made it unbearable.

"Hmmm, I doubted Cinder at first when she had us enroll in this academy, but I take it back. Seeing all you fresh virgins laid out before us will be a grand feast for this year." The witch purred as she too was getting off from seeing the nun squirm underneath her. Neo continued speaking. "Don't bother telling anyone of what happen here, not that they'll believe you anyway. Besides who'll find a girl who vowed herself to her Lord, only to break her oath and become an adultery."

"No! You can't." Yang cried out in fear.

"Ha! What makes you think you have the right to tell me that. However, you shouldn't worry too much about losing your chastity just yet. For tonight, I'll have something else in mind." Neo took her fingers from her chest and place them down to her own nether regions. A bright glow appears, and the signs of a bulging object grew from between her legs. Once the bright light died down, Yang was given the glimpse of an erect penis, poking out from Neo's underwear.

"Now sweetheart, I hope you know what comes next," said Neo.

Yang turned her head to the side, hiding her large blush and while remaining silent. A part of her wanted this to be a little nightmare and that she was still in her bed. However, this was no bad dream…

When silence was all that she met, the witch snapped her fingers, causing Yang's eyes to shot up as she screamed in pain. Her body felt like tiny knives were piercing her skin, cutting away as her muscles and skin. Neo cranked up the volume making sure that the blonde nun felt the most horrendous pain imaginable while also casting a sound proof spell so no one could hear her scream.

"Stop! Oh God I beg of you make it stop!" shouted Yang.

"Gods not here to help you my fair maiden. No doubt he wouldn't see you after I have my fill. However, I can make it stop and show you bliss as long as you repeat these words to me." Neo then lowers herself, breast pressed up against Yang's and whispers in her ears. "I. want. Your. Cum. Master."

Yang cried out as the pain skyrocketed. Her back felt ready to burst, and she clutch her legs together, hiding the dampen stains in her underwear. With no choice as well as her head drowsy from the torment, she said it. "I want to cum master! I want it! Just make it stop!"

With a snap of her fingers, the pain was swiftly gone. No more aches or pains trouble the blonde's body any more than before and soon the wave of pleasure was brought back. Suddenly, a circle with runic symbols appeared on Yang's stomach, the circle had a beast-like marking in the center.

"It seems the contract is complete. Now you're mine, and I can't wait to break you." Getting off the tortured blonde, Neo stood off the bed with her hands on her hips. Waving a finger at the down blonde, she motion for her to follow and despite Yang's tired body, it did. Taking off her panties with her fully erect 9-inch cock out, Neo force te blonde to stand in front of her. "I figured someone like you should know what to do with this, right?" Neo pointed downward at her erection, causing the Nun to stare back at her with fear.

Yang had on a vibrant blush plastered to her face, and her eyes rapidly switch back and forth between the door and Neo. Could she run for it and warn the others? No. She'll only be introduced to the horrendous pain imaginable… or worst. For now, she would be forced to commence in these unholy acts until her prayers were answered for a way out. Yang got on her knees and faced the girl-cock in front of her.

"Open wide sweetheart, I'm a big one after all," said Neo, pulling her hips forward and pushing Yan's head forward with her hands. The Nun hesitated, and the tip bumped up against her lips. Neo pulled back a bit, and a trail of precum connected them. "It won't fit unless you open up a bit," she repeated, and Yang did. She inch slowly forward, and just before it touched her lips, Yang opened wider, trying to avoid touching it all. Neo's massive girthy meat fit smoothly into her mouth, the head slipping through with friction.

Yang saw the head disappear into her mouth and looked up at Neo, and she was squinting one eye while the other in pink stared back at pursed her lips up into a kissing motion and then she started to feed. Yang pulled back when she realized that she wanted to go deeper, but her hands on her head firmly denied that chance as Neo slipped and feed more into her wet mouth. She settled into a rhythm for a bit, uttering words like "Oh fuck" or "Virgin throat."

Gagging sounds filled the room as small spit bubbles began forming around the corners of Yang's mouth. Her lower region was on fire and the itch to rubbed down there intensified. She could feel the precum on her uvula where she kept pressing the eye of her cock. Yang couldn't hold it any longer, and with tears in her eyes, she made eye contact with her, just as she was about to press more into.

With both of her hands on the back of Yang's head, she pulled her forward towards her. Her cockhead pressed painfully against the entrance to her throat, until mercilessly, it popped inside. She gagged, and Neo was forced out immediately, but just as quickly she had forced her way back down inside, her cockhead fitting snugly into place.

"You've got an incredible gag reflex... but not for long, though," Neo said.

Finally, in what would surely be another vain attempt, she took another step forward, bent over Yang so that her belly rested on her head, and pulled her forward as hard as she could. Again her cockhead popped into her throat and, predictably, she retched. But her grip was unrelenting, and she pulled her further into her crotch, burying her cock deeper and deeper into the tight wet throat.

Yang nipples harden since she was hit by euphoria after Neo had kissed her from earlier, but now it was rock hard, visible from her shirt. Her mind was cloudy as she'd forgotten when she last breath. Tears began forming, and her eyes were rolling to the top of her skull.

Neo tilted his head up and pulled Yang back and forth while staring down at her face. There was a mocking, condescending grin on hers, and she licked her lips and giggled. Her eyes would gleam whenever there was a popping or suck sound. She was enjoying fucking a virgin throat from someone. She stretched her arms above her head again, and thrust her hips forward, burying her cock in her face, but she made no motion to expel it… not that she could. Her balls were drenched in sweat, and her hips were getting sore from the skullfuck.

"Bet you love having your throat stretch! Don't worry because you'll.. oh fuck! I'm going to impregnate your belly real soon.!"

And suddenly, the Nun gagged, as Neo forced it into and out of her throat with longer and longer thrusts. Her balls were resting on her chin when she finally put grabbed hold of Yang's hair again and started to force her onto her cock. She was sweating and moaning more and more... and her cock was getting even stiffer. Neo's precum spat off into her mouth, and she realized that she was building towards something.

She got more and more extreme in her face-fucking, taking the blonde's head into both of her hands and full thrusting without pause. It wasn't until she started holding it in her throat, forcing it down while her face was buried in her crotch that Yang began to fight. At one point she held her for so long that she started to black out. She pistoned between the wet, juicy lips. At this point, Yang could feel the last bit of consciousness beginning slip away. The student's hand fighting against the hips of her violator landed to the side as spit pooled over and ran down her chin.

"You know what it means, right? I'm gonna blow...!"

Her thrusting grew sloppier and sloppier. Her dirty talk was getting more raunchy. "I see cum drinking in your future," she said, before letting out an unladylike moan. She tensed and grunted, her lips curling into a snarl as she tried to force out whatever was clogging her pipe. Neo's cock ejaculated powerfully, and from the slit in the tip of her cock spewed forth the first thick glob of goo, a thick, wad which splattered onto her tongue. Her second spurt of ejaculate, boiling hot, shot right into the back of Yang's throat, where it slid down. Her ejaculate spat out in gobs into her mouth while she orgasmed blissfully. If one were to use an X-ray, they could see a fountain of semen flowing to the back of her tonsils, down her throat hole, and fill her stomach with white goo.

The sheer impact of having cum shot into her throat caused Yang to have a tense yet powerful orgasm of her own. Her eyes were pure white, and the seal that appeared on her stomach shine brightly once again. Humiliated was nowhere compared to how she felt and the worst part was that her body shudder in bliss. In a moment she dreaded, the pressure in her cheeks became too great, and it started to seep out of her mouth in thick, visible strains of sperm. Her stomach was too hot, and it grew in size as the witch blew another glob of sperm down her gullet.

Neo withdrew. Yang's mouth was still full of the slimy stuff, and for a second, she considered spitting her salty seed on the floor. With tears in her eyes, she swallowed whatever cum Neo had filled her mouth with, and she seemed smugly satisfied, even as her cock started to droop. Her breasts were rising with every heavy breath, as she had exerted herself, and her breath was coming unevenly. Yang looked from the still-beautiful girl standing over her to her slick, satisfied cock and suddenly felt sick. Coughing back up with semen and saliva spilling from her lips, Yang looked at Neo while holding her hand against her throat from the soreness.

"You'll * _Cough*_ pay for this!" Yang lurched forward as more semen erupted from her mouth, throwing back up the contents of her stomach. Neo rolled her eyes and pulled the blonde's hair, earning a gasp and scream. Grabbing a hold on the base of her cock, the witch impales Yang's mouth once more, with the former eyes rolling in the back of her head. Semen

"Get used to the taste; there's plenty more where it came from."

* * *

 **AN: Re-uploading old futanari fics that was lost long ago due to technical errors.**


End file.
